This invention relates generally to rail fastening devices and more particularly relates to a rail fastening clip incorporating flexibility. The rail fastening clip disclosed herein is for use with rail fastening assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,804, issued Jan. 7, 1975.
Rail clips securely hold a rail in position on a mounting base by extending over the base flange of the rail and clamping it down. Usually the base has a bolt extending through the clip and a nut fastens the clip down to the base to clamp the rail. The clips are usually constructed of very high strength material and secured with tremendous forces to hold the rail relatively immovable. However, because of the design of some structures, it is not desirable to hold the rail completely immobile.